Sous la pluie
by JanisAnais
Summary: Extrañas cosas empiezan a pasar en la ciudad de Karakura, por lo tanto Takashi y Kurosaki Yukio son enviados a investigar. En su investigación conocen a un chico con poderes especiales que les ayudara.
1. Prologo

Prologo  
Ciudad de Karakura  
3:00 am

Huyendo del cazador como el venado indefenso, así estaba yo, corriendo inútilmente por mi vida -Bueno, por mi otra vida- Corría contra la corriente de aire aunque no sentía el frio. Si hubiese estado vivo en aquel momento seguro tuviese los huesos congelados. Quizás esta era la noche más fría del año pero yo no podía sentirla, ya no. las calles estaban llenas de charcos, no tan profundos, yo pasaba por encima de ellos salpicando la acera. Mire hacia atrás, aquel demonio me seguía persiguiendo, vacile ¿acaso no se cansaba? volví mi mirada hacia el frente pero note que algo iba mal, me caí al suelo y sentí como los tentáculos de aquella bestia me jalaba una pierna, golpeándome fuerte contra una pared. Todas mis esperezas de cruzar al otro lado se habían desvanecido por completo.

-Suéltalo, Ahora- Resonó una voz firme en la oscuridad, aquella bestia me soltó dejándome caer al suelo, con mi cuerpo totalmente golpeado tome las fuerzas que me quedaban para correr hacia aquella sombra, que se reflejaba por un destello de luz proveniente de un faro a un lado de aquella calle, mientras me acercaba a aquel sujeto para agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí, sintiendo que aquella bestia ya no estaba en aquel lugar asombrado volteo mi mirada hacia para atrás para asegurarme de aquel hecho, dándome cuenta que si era así, vuelvo mi mirada hacia aquel extraño sujeto, notando que se acerca lentamente hacia mí. Esta vez pudiendo ver como desenvaina su katana y quitándose su capucha del rostro que por primera vez pude ver.

Su cara era tan blanca como la porcelana china y su nariz era perfilada, sus labios eran finos y no mostraba ninguna expresión que yo pudiese reconocer, sus ojos eran azul claro y su largo cabello de color morado estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, dos mechones caían por su frente y llegaban hasta su pecho.

- Gra- Gracias por venir a salvarme - Dije nerviosamente rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Quien dijo que he venido a salvarte? - Respondió y lo último que pude ver fueron sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa.


	2. Ravi de vous rencontrer

Capitulo 1

Se sentó en las banquillas del gimnasio totalmente agotada y con dificultad al respirar, nunca en su vida la habían puesto a correr tanto, de hecho ni si quiera en la academia de shinigamis* le exigían tanto esfuerzo.

¡Hey Takashi! — Grito a lo lejos una pelirroja que se acercaba corriendo a la banca — ¿No has notado… que ese chico te está mirando mucho? — Agrego aquella pelirroja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

¿Cuál chico? — Respondió con intriga.

Ese, aquel chico que está en la puerta – dijo señalando con su dedo a un muchacho de cabello largo y negro que rosaba su cuello, tenía grandes ojos de color violeta, un poco alto y corpulento. Él miraba fijamente a Takashi con una expresión de arrogancia en su rostro.

Ah… él – dice ella mientras se levanta de la banquilla – Regreso en un instante – agrego mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta donde se encontraba aquel chico.

Tomo su camisa y se seco el sudor de la frente con ella. Al acercarse a él este le tira un alma modificada con forma de pastilla, ella lo toma y se dirige al patio donde se encontraba aquel demonio.

Estando allí frente a el hollow* Takashi se traga la pastilla y una vez fuera de su gigai* le ordena a Kon* que vuelva al gimnasio y no haga nada estúpido.

¡Ja! Te tengo – dice Takashi al hollow mientras corre hacia él sacando su katana*. Ella toma un brinco sobrepasando al hollow mientras este levanta su mirada hacia ella, produciendo un gran rugido, entonces esta corta su máscara con su katana mientras cae al suelo provocando que este se desvanezca. — que pérdida de tiempo – agrega una vez estando en el suelo.

Mientras envaina su katana se abre una puerta repentinamente saliendo de ella un chico de cabello corto de tono naranja, un poco alto y algo corpulento con un rostro un tanto gracioso debido a sus grandes ojos de color amarillo.

¡Demonios! He llegado tarde – Dijo el chico — ¿Quién eres? — exclamo al ver a la chica de cabello rubio, de ojos azules, un poco bajita de estatura que estaba a un lado del patio — ¿Lo has destruido tu sola? —Pregunto a Takashi.

Si, un momento… ¿Cómo puedes verme? — pregunto ella sorprendida.

Viéndote — Respondiendo este con una sonrisa un poco tonta. — Jaja, solo bromeaba al igual que tu también destruyo esas bestias.

¿Eres un shinigami? ¿A qué división perteneces? – vuelve preguntar con mas intriga aun takashi.

¿Un shinigami? No ¿Qué es eso? Yo solo destruyo aquellas bestias que aparecen.

¿las destruyes? ¿Cómo lo haces si ni siquiera sabes que es un shinigami?

No sé cómo explicarlo, solo concentro mi atención en el brazalete de mi padre y aparece

¿aparece? ¿aparece qué?

Una especie de arco, me-mejor observa — Dijo mientras estiraba su brazo derecho y miraba fijamente su brazalete. Al paso de unos minutos empezó a brillar la cruz que colgaba de el formando así una especie de arco de color azul.

Takashi, que miraba desinteresadamente el brazo del muchacho, quedo sorprendida al ver el arco que creo aquel chico de la nada.

Mmm, interesante — exclamo ella — Un Quincy*.

Un… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Un Twinki? ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto él con mucha curiosidad mientras se desvanecía el arco.

¡Ja! Humanos… — Respondió ella con un tono de burla – un Quincy niño, ¿acaso no sabes que raza eres? – pregunto molesta

No, de hecho no sé como obtuve estos poderes, solo sé que puedo ver a esos fantasmas y bestias desde muy pequeño – dijo con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro evitando la mirada de Takashi. — pero ¿me podrías decir que es un Quincy?

Lo siento, debo irme, no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo – agrego mientras regresaba al gimnasio.

¡Espera! ¿Al menos me podrías decir tu nombre?

Claro, me llamo Takashi

¡Oh! Takashi, que lindo nombre, mi nombre es Kagami, un gusto.

Si, si igual, adiós – respondió ella mientras cruzaba la puerta del gimnasio

Adiós – susurro Kagami mientras la veía irse, idiotizado por el bello rostro de la muchacha.


End file.
